


It's You, It's Me, It's Us

by galaxy_in_your_eyes



Series: The Haunting of Leblanc [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: 2/2, Akira needs a hug, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by The Haunting of Bly Manor, M/M, P5R Spoilers, Pining, but not the same, but one of them is dead, need i say more, so much yearning, so no major spoiler tag, they are in love guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_in_your_eyes/pseuds/galaxy_in_your_eyes
Summary: What is love?Akira wondered as the person he had come to associate that feeling with was moments from fading away…
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist & Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Series: The Haunting of Leblanc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160882
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	It's You, It's Me, It's Us

**Author's Note:**

> My first Persona 5 - shuake/akeshu story and it has to be a 2/2.
> 
> Sorry not sorry, am I part of the fandom now?

* * *

Love.

When you are little, such concept seems so easy to understand. Love was waking up every Saturday morning to have breakfast and watch your favourite cartoon in your pajamas. It was taking a stroll with your parents at the park, eating ice cream on a summer day, playing with your pet till the sun went down and laughing with your friends at school grounds without a worry of time.

Innocent and naive, love was caring for someone you saw and interacted with daily. The concept of death and the shadows lurking as a threat of losing it was such a nonexistent thought, childishly thinking that everyone who loved us and we loved in return would live forever and ever with us. At such a young age, loving someone was simple and clean. It was just that, love.

But as you grew older, and the world around you changed without waiting for you to catch up, that word started to gain more meaning and weight. People added pressure and labels, there was the family love, the friendly love and then there was the heart love. The good love and the bad love.

And the love, Love. A feeling so strong, it was said it only belonged to the destined person who will share the rest of their life with you. Who didn’t dream of that? Even if just a passing thought, the idea of living with someone and loving them until the end of time was so simple, because they were going to be ‘the one’.

Romantic, even for an awkward kid who thought school crushes and clammy hands meant the start of that proclaimed love.

But just when you thought you have grasped the concept of Love, people start leaving you.

Your grandparents falling asleep from old age, your childhood pet outliving its years, a friend moving to another school, your crush not returning your feelings and even losing interest in something you used to do. 

Being reprimanded by your parents for something you thought right, being bullied by people you considered friends, standing up for your ideals in a world so bleak and monotone, a sudden grayscale that wasn’t there before. The concept you had come to associate as love was changing.

Something so beautiful painted suddenly disappears, leaving a hollow ache inside your heart, and it is then, when you’re a teen growing up in a ruthless society that you realize that loving someone wasn’t the fairytale movies painted it out to be.

You didn’t just fall in love with a person while staring at their eyes or when you held hands for the first time to then live happily forever after, no matter how pretty their eyes were or the perfect shape of their hands against yours as if they had been made to fit. 

No. Loving someone meant walking Love with them and falling hard like a fool every day in so many little ways until it consumed your thoughts with waking moments of yearning and lonely nights of longing.

It was unexpected and electrifying, sweeping into your heart like water through the cracks of a broken window, and by the time you realized it was there; drowning you, you couldn’t get rid of it because it had already become a part of you.

But you wouldn't know it, because no one ever really tells us how we are supposed to feel and react to unknown emotions when we are kids. We learn as we grow; searching, reaching and discovering it on our own.

* * *

And it is only then, when society has failed him and the love he thought he knew turned its back on him that he realizes that Love was so much more.

* * *

Love was painful.

Losing the people he thought loved him, people that were going to be there for him against all odds but weren’t, hurt.

His parents, his friends, his town. The love and support he had from them was gone in a blink of an eye, like a speck of dust floating in a storm. People who knew him since he was a kid, who watched him grow into a young man barely at age to start shaping his future, suddenly turned their backs on him without listening to the cries of his heart.

The cold disappointment he felt numbed his mind into a frozen lake, only being able to see and hear everything unfold and walk past him. His voice, just an underwater echo not being able to reach the surface of the prison his world had become.

Love, was lying. It was a beautiful illusion to satisfy a heart, to appease others into a likelihood of a perfect reality, one of their making. And when you were no longer of use or the right shape of the mold, you were discarded into the deep waters of resentment and oblivion.

The anger and pain he felt that night in his cell was agonizing. He felt broken and alone, so alone.

The cold tears rolling down his face did nothing to soothe the rumbling storm inside his heart, for the misery at the injustice, at being betrayed, dulled any other raging emotion he could have felt.

Lost, he felt lost. And empty. And alone.

Everything he had come to know was gone and now he was on his own. Forced to live and survive in a world where love was exchanged so quickly and where a society marginalized those unfortunates who tried to break the wall of oppression and prejudice.

It was scary.

But even if it was a hard and lonely road, he didn’t hate himself. For he stood by what he did as the right thing to do, and he would do it again and again all for the sake of his own justice.

He didn’t regret it.

And he will come to know that there was something worth cherishing in the dark lonely road.

A spark of hope. 

A whisper.

And a promise.

* * *

Love, was gaining.

It was finding light in the darkness and holding it tight. 

Of letting it drift to you, assess you, and accept you all in return despite the imperfections you think you hold. The speck of hope that promised something new, lighted the way into the shadows to meet other broken souls and letting you know that it was okay to trust again, to love again, so that together they could heal and become whole again.

It meant swimming through the broken pieces of themselves until your hands bled, yet having the courage to find the glue to hold them back together into a resemblance of who they are, of giving them the freedom to shine like diamonds that could only be seen through a kaleidoscope light.

Broken, shattered, but bright.

So bright and so warm.

There was something fulfilling in knowing that he had found that light among the endless oceans of shadows and shared it with others who in return, helped carry the torch to illuminate their paths. You can never forget the pain that had led you to where you are right now, but it felt easier to breathe now that he found people that he knew will walk together with him, no matter if their paths divided sometime in the far away future.

This type of love, it brought him hope in knowing that he will never be alone.

And with palaces and shadow, and distortions and hearts and talking cats, he never really thought beyond the love he already had. 

It was all he needed.

So when he found him, a broken light in his own darkness, clawing his way out from his own distortion and leaving a trail of broken shards for anyone to pick up and bleed as they did so, he found himself ensnared like a bee in honey as he succumbed into the lie those pretty eyes told and held his warm gloved hand that shielded him from the world.

He didn’t know it at that moment, it actually took him many days and nights of coffees and chess matches for the realization to sink in like a boulder falling fast in a body of water that held no end.

But when he did, it was consuming. And terrifying. And beautiful.

Emotions he didn’t knew he could feel were filling his heart to the brim, threatening to overboard in aches of yearning as they explored the city and visited new places he never thought of indulging before.

There were rushes of longing, the giddiness of waiting for a call after a long day, of hearing his voice again despite having heard it rant boring philosophies only an hour ago and the absolute satisfaction he felt as he made the other startled a surprised laugh. He wanted it, wanted so much more it was almost miserable by how much he wanted it.

Pining, it's the term he will often associate it with. The start of the real thing.

And he knew that Akechi felt the same, for however small it was and however deep it was buried into the glistering shards he had hidden himself into, he knew he felt the same.

So when the truth came out, and he had to play along with the Detective Prince charade while trying not to sink deeper into the abyss of his feelings, he was prepared to face the ultimate betrayal, because he had learned that love meant hurting and lying.

But he couldn't lie to himself. 

It hurt a thousand more times than before and his heart broke into pieces that took days to mend back together with care and caution.

And he hated him.

Hated him for lying, for playing along with the charade and alluring him into a fantasy of ‘what ifs’. Hated the easy way they fell together, the way they never drifted apart as their thoughts worked together in harmony and kept up with the other's wit. He could probably write a poem with 100 things he hated of him, starting from the lies and pain he caused and ending with his stupid pretty eyes.

But the more he agonized over it, the more nights he sat in bed, thinking while holding into a promise tethered into leather, he started to realize that underneath the mask were the thin line met, they were one and the same.

The fact that his feelings were a mirror of what he himself had done to him in return was not lost to him. After all, Akechi had confessed it, that afternoon in mementos where the adrenaline was high, drumming in their veins and making their blood heat up as feral punches were exchanged. 

He wanted to kiss him. 

Right then and there, but held back because Akechi threw him his glove to catch, promising a rematch from his one and only rival. And his words, the ‘I hate you’ he sprouted from his chest didn't sting as he thought it would. Because Akechi was his mirror, and he felt the same.

So he held into that anger and resentment and hurt so that when they met again, - because they would- he could unleash it all, break his diamond castle and start the slow process of picking up the broken pieces to glue them back together. Even if Akechi didn’t ask for help, he was going to do it.

But love was a bitch and when he thought he could finally share his shards of light with him, it was ripped apart from him, watertight bulkhead door crushing whatever was left of that tiny speck of hope.

* * *

Love was selfish.

He never asked to become a hero, never intended to become the leader of a band of misfits who could travel to a cognitive reality of the distorted world, battle shadows, change the hearts of those rotten criminals tainted by corruption and defy a god.

But he still did it, he fought and led and shot that god in the face because it meant he would get to keep that love he had come to cherish.

You would think that saving the world would change his mindset and outlook on the world around him, but it didn’t. He was only given some minutes to breathe the cold winter air when he was yet again asked something he couldn’t refuse. There was no second guessing, if it meant protecting his friends and found-family, he was going to hand himself in, no matter the repercussions.

But the hurting wasn’t over yet.

And as the apparition of a boy he thought he would never see again walked under the winter grey sky to stand next to him and look at him with frowning -but pretty- eyes, he wanted to believe so badly that this could be it, the start.

But of course it wasn’t.

The world was yet again in danger, and he was still the leader of his growing band of misfits and they had to wake everyone from their dreams to fight and defeat the new god trying to change the world for the better, or so he claimed. It was easy to fall into your own grief when you had a bleeding heart of a martyr. 

Doctor Maruki was a good example of how good deeds under the influence of grieving can distort someone to the point of delusions justifications. All he wanted was to give everyone happy lives, to make them forget the past, the pain and suffering they had experienced and the opportunity to live free of worries in a new world.

He meant good, but it didn’t feel right to live in a lie.

Yet the more he saw his friends and the more he experienced this new world with his unreluctant sidekick, he started to become torn. This was the perfect life for everyone, there was no more agony and pain, and it hurt him a lot having to wake his friends from their perfect lives so that they could ultimately destroy it.

It hurt, knowing he was the one pulling them back to their suffering and choosing the right thing to do rather than the easiest more pleasant route.

But after tonight, the guilty, broken part of him manifested and his soul cried in injustice at being denied once again.

Because it was so easy to choose a fake reality of happiness and sweet deceits, even if it meant cursing the world and letting it drown in their own dreams, if only to keep that love with him, to keep him alive.

It was so simple, and yet so difficult to choose when the fake phantom that has haunted him for endless nights now was standing in front of him, waiting for an answer he was not brave enough to decide.

“I want to hear you say it, what is your decision?”

“I…”

He hesitated for a second, his voice coming out in a stuttered murmur as he contemplated, once again, the stakes of the decision he was forced to make. Because fighting against Maruki meant destroying this reality, it meant returning to their original world, a world without him.

“Are you doubting?!”

He wasn’t.

He was.

He really wasn’t, but he couldn’t help but wonder what kind of life they could have if they started anew. If he chooses the fake reality, there will be no torment for him, for his friends and for Akechi. They could live their lives free from pain and none the wiser, away from the evil influence of fake gods and corrupted adults.

It could be perfect, to be alive and happy together.

“I don’t know...”

“Are you really so spineless that you’d fold over some bullshit, trivial threat of my life?”

“It isn’t trivial!”

“It is!”

It wasn't small potatoes! He wanted to scream. To have the power, the final decision in his hands of whether or not he will grant his friends wishes of their ideal lives or condemn them back to the bleak world that had rejected them was horrifying. To have the choice dangling in his fingers, knowing that it was his decision if he wanted to pull the strings or cut them loose.

No one should have the power over someone's life. Not like this.

And yet here he was, thinking and hesitating because he didn’t want to lose him, this time, forever. It was terrifying, and it made him want to cry.

He never considered himself a selfish person, always giving freely without taking in return, offering and welcoming and taking into consideration everyone else's wishes than his own first, but just this once, he wanted to take.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked quietly. 

“Don’t ask stupid questions” Akechi scoffed as he crossed his arms on his chest “What’s a life worth in a reality that was created just to satisfy someone else? I say none. This is my choice, my life. I won’t let anyone else decide my fate for me”

“But you will…”

“Spare me the sentimentality. All you need to do is stick to the plan and stop Maruki.”

Simple, so simple but yet so hard.

“Why are you hesitating?” Akechi glared at him, his lovely eyes holding an ounce of desperation in them as he stared at him with contained fury “Are you seriously considering his offer? To live in a lie?”

“We can be more…”

"It won’t be you! It won’t be me! It won’t be us!" Akechi snarled, all hard edges against the dim lights of Leblanc that enhanced the shadows in his bones and the fire in his eyes.

He was still the most beautiful person he has ever seen.

"We’re going to be spectres of ourselves! Our memories and emotions, we won’t remember who we were, all the bad stuff and all the good stuff, that which makes us who we are right this second will disappear into the air. The pain and the suffering, what we felt and feel, everything will just be a lie! Illusions scattered in time, tucked away in a dream which we will never wake up from”

There was so much hate and fear in his voice, he almost felt bad for even voicing his thoughts. But he wanted Akechi to know the weight of his decision, that he was willingly giving up his happiness for his sake.

He wasn’t selfish, it was the right thing to do.

And if there was one thing he was certain of was that Akechi was a stubborn, selfish bastard, and once he set his mind onto something, there was nothing that could teeter him away. 

He knew the decision had already been made, days before he knew the final fate of the other. And if he were to falter now, Akechi will no doubt fight tooth and nail in a vicious battle until he gets his own freedom or perishes and drag anyone else with him to oblivion.

Him, mostly.

"I don't want that" Akechi declared with a little snarl “I’m already dead, don’t you fucking dare die too”

Oh.

* * *

Love wasn’t fair.

It gives but it takes and takes and takes until it leaves you an empty shell of shattered pieces.

He could try and glue the shards back together as many times as he needed to, but the more he did, the edges started to become dull and pointless in a way that some pieces didn’t seem to match anymore, leaving tiny holes in him that rattled his heart every time he breathed.

He couldn’t forge those broken pieces again, and finding a match seemed more impossible now as the person he had come to associate as his other half was moments from fading away.

It really seemed like a beautiful dream, the possibility to live the perfect lie with him.

But he couldn't.

He would rather remember this pain and sorrow than to live in a fake reality without knowing this feeling, a world so bleak and perfectly crafted in which love will be just that; a word.

It was the ultimate betrayal, something he was not willing to cross and neither was Goro. Can he call him Goro? It seemed like they were past the point of pleasant formalities. The other was literally giving him existential crisis and sweet fantasies, how was that not intimate?

“I’m asking you again, what will you do?”

“We’re not taking his offer” He responded back with a firm voice, knowing it was what he wanted to hear.

“Good” Goro said with a tiny nod and a sag of his shoulders at the prospect of being free to choose his own fate “I will never accept this form of reality. I’m done being manipulated”

And just for the sake of having the last word, Goro straightened up and levelled him with a hard stare that he wouldn’t back down from.

“Let’s go back, to our true reality”

He breathed in, and then Goro was turning away to walk out of Leblanc for the last time in their lives and he harshly breathed out. He didn’t realize he was moving, he was more focused on the cold ache gripping his heart before his legs carried him across the room to quickly latch himself into the back of the phantom detective.

“Stay” He pleaded softly “Stay with me”

“Kurusu”

“I’m letting you go, but tonight-” The words seemed to die in his throat as he couldn’t decide what to express when there was still so much to say between them “I can’t, so can you just...”

“You really are a sentimental fool. We don’t have time to lose” Yet Goro didn’t move to push him away, even if his body remained still on the threshold with the open door, letting the cold winter air drag in tiny snowflakes that disappeared as soon as they fell to the ground.

“I’m the Joker, I pulling out the wildcard for extra time”

“That’s not how it works, idiot”

Insufferable, it's what was implied underneath that tone. But Goro surprised him, he always did, as he took a step backwards so that instead of holding the door open, he let it close and turned around so that they could face each other into a semblance of a hug without actually hugging him back.

Jerk, Akira thought but he accepted the opportunity and wound his arms tighter around his back to pull him close and breathed, imprinting himself to remember the shape of his body, the weird mix of vanilla and aftershave coming from his neck and the soft thrum of his beating heart, beating softly against own chest and basking in the way his heart responded back in a secret message only they could understand.

“Akira” And oh how wonderful his name sounds coming from him “This is what I want. To be free. No one will take that decision from me, not even you”

“I know”

And he knows, he knows, he knows. But that didn’t mean he had to like it, it didn’t mean he had to pretend it didn’t hurt to let him go.

There was also a saying, wasn’t it? A childish promise involving loved ones and hurting and letting go. It seemed so foolish to think about that now that he had come to learn that a childish viewpoint of love wouldn’t make the promise true. But he was a fool in love, so he still found himself believing, if only to soothe his mourning heart.

“When you love someone, you have to let them go, right?” He murmured “And if they love you back, then they will return to you”

“To haunt you, you mean” Goro breathed out in his neck, a warm puff of air that sent a shiver through his body, but instead of trembling in bliss, it made the tears stuck in his eyes finally fall.

“I will have you in any way”

Forgiving, Welcoming, Accepting.

A ghost can be a lot of things. A memory, a daydream, a secret. Grief, anger, guilt. 

But be it a ghost or a memory, they were entwined and so much the same, that to distinguish them at this point in life was hopeless, for he knew that whatever shape or thought the detective in his arm leaves behind will forever haunt his every waking hour and sleeping nights until he himself fades to dust and joins the starry canvas from above.

“I still have your glove” He said after a few minutes of silence, wanting to remind the other that he hadn’t forgotten. Nor will he ever. 

“That silly old thing?” Goro shifted slightly, and he could feel his fingers starting to draw circles in his lower back, the idiot still reluctant to properly hug him back “I was trying to kill you, you know”

“Yet here we are”

“Here we are”

Standing close in their last night in Leblanc, no pretense or charades between them, no lies or fantasies to hide behind.

Just them.

**Us.** Akira thought.

“Can I be selfish one last time and ask you for something?” Goro became bolder by nuzzling his face on his shoulder, and the action sparked waves of fondness in him so he didn’t think that the other was in fact rubbing his eyes clear of moisture. He tried very hard not to think of that.

“Coffee?”

“That too, if you please. But no, something else, a promise”

And then finally, -finally!- Goro lowered his last wall holding his heart together and his diamond castle came crashing down one last time as he finally wrapped his arms around his back in a tight embrace that made Akira accept him and hug him back in return.

“Live” Goro breathed out again “Walk the path you have chosen, not for anyone else but yourself. Even if it hurts, you have to live”

“I promise”

I will live for the both of us. Is what he wanted to say, but romanticism wasn’t something that came easy to him when he was trying so hard not to break, so he settled for a choked “I will hold onto that glove for a little more.”

Which seemed more perfect and appropriate because Goro chuckled in dry amusement against his neck, understanding either way what wasn’t said and kept his arms around him in the warm cocoon they had become.

And there was a speck of fear at the prospect of chaining himself to a ghost. His rational mind telling him that he shouldn't bind himself to a dead man, a dead promise, a dead love. But he welcomed it, inviting it into his heart and lungs that the action felt more as if he was submerging in water and floating in an endless stream of tears and broken dreams.

Forever there, resting and waiting. 

Remembering and living.

I will live, he swore. Even if it means I will never meet you again, his heart cried and broke for the umpteenth time on that winter night. And only because he had nothing else to lose, he brought a hand to the back of Goro’s head to start playing with the soft hair there in an attempt of bringing comfort. To who? He didn’t know at that point.

“Don’t make me return as a poltergeist to kick your lazy ass”

“I’ll eat pancakes every morning and do all the crossword puzzles for you, honey”

“Ridiculous fool”

How can someone spat the word Fool and yet be able to make it sound endearing with a whisk of fondness in it?

Only Goro, Forever Goro.

“Now, where’s my coffee?”

Goro demanded, huffing when he tighten his arms and held him in place to revel in the moment a little bit more, but the ex-detective had reached his quota of the day of affection he was able to feel so he unwillingly let him go, and he pouted when Goro ignored him to instead turn around to take a place in his favourite bar stool.

So he sniffed his tears back, and wandered behind the counter to prepare a cup he had memorized to the letter and enjoyed the last remnants of the perfect dream.

And in the dead of the night, when the haunting hour was at its peak and the stars were alight in the dark sky, it was so easy to pretend he wasn’t kissing a ghost. That the shivers in his skin and the tremors on his fingertips were due to the overwhelming weight of what was to come.

There were no more whispered promises, no plans for the future nor a silent goodbye. 

There was only the taste of salt against their lips and the coffee flavour that created the perfect blend of bittersweet.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

Love, was letting go.

* * *

Love was like new snow.

Scattered pieces sprinkled in your life, like rain or confetti. Falling around you in little delights, wrapping and showering you in joy and comfort. No matter how tiny they were, or how they came and went in an instant, they existed.

And there was nothing more beautiful than that.

To relish in the moments of solidarity and unexpected laughter while the gloomy world tried to consume them, the adventures and outgoings, afternoons spent playing games and watching movies, drinking coffee or doing nothing but hang around someplace together. Tiny moments full of meaning, chatter in the underground mall or eating a plate of spicy curry.

Everything he had and was, everything he learnt and experienced, the memories he had created; those shards of light, he held them close to his heart and carried them gently to explore the new tomorrow.

Maybe it wasn't supposed to happen this way, but it did, and he has to learn to live on. But that didn’t mean he was going to do it alone.

And as he laid in bed, curled on his side and holding the tiny treasure in his hands, he let his mind drift to the memories of his journey of self-discovery on how everything started and where it eventually led him to. What he gained, and lost and found.

Love was in the little moments in time.

The stolen glances in the underwater wonderland of the aquarium, painting their faces a pale blue and glimmering lights floating in their eyes. Searching, reaching and wondering.

The foot nudges at Jazz Jin, where the low music was on par with the beating of their hearts and how the soft thrum lasted through the night and carried over their waking hours. 

The soft brushes of fingers as they played chess, the thrill of the game, playful tauntings and vicious attacks. The adrenaline of a battle, and the rage and despair of being lost and betrayed.

The aroma of coffee embracing them over crosswords puzzles and welcomings home, sheltering the world they had made for themselves. Walking together, breathing, living.

All the precious little pieces that Akechi Goro left of himself in him will live eternally in his memory.

For dead didn’t mean gone.

_“It’s you, It's me, It's us”_ He whispered into the cold glove, sealing the promise with his trembling lips and basking in the echo it brought to them at the memory of their departed goodbye.

Come morning, he will wake to a new world. 

But for now, he will sleep.

And dream.

And remember.

And love.

* * *

There was something so liberating in packing his bags, taking a train and just go.

The thrill of the adventure no matter the destination was enough to buzz his entire being with energy and contentment. Even if it meant saying goodbye and parting ways with those he had come to love, he had the courage to move on, to walk towards a future of his making, searching and learning and living.

The trust and love they held for one another was enough to keep going forwards, to follow their new dreams and start a new chapter into their lives.

And as he stared at the window of the train, the world blending and shifting like a dream fading into reality, he thought of all the new things he wanted to do. The places he wanted to visit and the things he could learn in return.

There was still so much he didn’t know about love and about life.

But he wasn’t afraid to embark on the new journey to discover them, and when he does, he will welcome them and hold them tight to his heart where the other shards of light resided, because he knew he wasn’t alone anymore.

And for a moment, as his eyes met the crystal that reflected his own, he could have sworn he saw the reflection of the one living inside his heart.

The memory of their winter goodbye, the acceptance and the whisper of the promise that binds them together from his heart till the eternal sky.

-

**_"I am thou, thou art I"_ **

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the title and inspiration, this wasn’t meant to be a horror ghost story, rather it’s a love story. With its tragedy and angst and all that jazz. ✨
> 
> What’s love for you guys? For me, it’s eating brownies on a rainy day and reading a good fic. ❤️
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
